


Supermodel Boys

by JellyJelly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJelly/pseuds/JellyJelly
Summary: “Look Wonnie, hear me out.” Minhyuk began, dragging Hyungwon to sit on his bed with him. “Kihyun has a supermodel boyfriend, but guess who has a best friend, who’s also a supermodel.” He said, excitedly.“I don’t follow. You want to bring a friend to your highschool reunion?” Hyungwon asked slowly.Minhyuk sighed before flicking the other boy on the forehead. “No, dumbass. The supermodel friend is you and I can bring you as my fake date!” He finished proudly. Hyungwon however, had a mix of disgust and slight horror on his face at the prospect.aka Minhyuk just wants a pretty boyfriend to flex on Kihyun at his reunion.





	Supermodel Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic on here so like, don't expect much. Also the rating is teen for swearing and references to sex. I hope you enjoy!!

“What a fucking dick!” Minhyuk exclaimed, tossing his phone onto his bed.

“Who’s a what now?” Hyungwon asked from the doorway, startling the dark haired boy. 

Minhyuk turned around to face his roommate. “Kihyun.” he answered before reaching vaguely behind him to find his phone again. 

“Kihyun? I thought you hated the guy.” Hyungwon remarked before sitting next to Minhyuk on the bed.

“Okay, hate is a pretty strong word.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at that statement.

“Okay, maybe hate but what am I meant to do after he broke my heart.” Minhyuk said defensively.

“Maybe not be so hung up about it months later.” Hyungwon answered. “Why are you calling him a dick again?” 

Minhyuk tapped away on his phone for a few seconds. “Because, my dear friend, Kihyun has only gotten himself a whole supermodel of a man days before our reunion.” He explained, thrusting his phone in Hyungwon’s face for him to see.

The screen showed an Instagram post uploaded by Kihyun. Kihyun was in front, his light brown hair falling slightly across his eyes. Beside him, pressed against him was a well built man, his hair slightly darker than Kihyuns and his plump lips moulded into a smile. Hyungwon nodded and turned back to face Minhyuk.

“Yeah he’s attractive,” he paused for a second. “But why are you stalking his Instagram?” He asked, lips turning up in a smirk. 

Minhyuk snatched his phone away from Hyungwon. 

“I’m not _stalking_ him.” He quickly retorted. “I’m just… checking in on everyone before the reunion.” He added.

In truth, that _was_ what Minhyuk had been doing, right before he stumbled across a certain Yoo Kihyun’s account, which he then proceeded to scroll through for a while. Only long enough to find out that his sister had gotten married, his grandmother had aged up another year and that he had recently begun seeing some guy named Son Hyunwoo. Definitely not stalking.

“Yeah right.” Hyungwon remarked before standing up to leave. 

“Wait, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk exclaimed, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand to stop him from leaving. “You’re not leaving me are you?” Hyungwon chuckled in response.

“Yeah I am, come join me when you’re over your dumb highschool problems.” 

“ _Hey_! My problems aren’t dumb. They’re perfectly rational!” Minhyuk stood up, as if he was making a valid point. “How am I even meant to face him and his beautiful boyfriend when I’m all single and alone. I can’t compare to that.” He finished sullenly.

Hyungwon sighed and moved so he was across from Minhyuk and held his face with his oversized hands. “Minhyuk it’s not a competition.” He started. 

Minhyuk opened his mouth to retaliate, leading Hyungwon to squish his cheeks harder to stop him.

“And since when did you worry about not being enough. You’re hot enough to steal Kihyun’s boyfriend from him- and before you say anything, that’s not a good idea, I’m just saying hypothetically.” Hyungwon reassured him before letting him go. Minhyuk pouted.

“Still, it sucks that I can’t flex on him with my super hot, non-existent boyfriend.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about that though.” Hyungwon said.

At that, Minhyuk’s eyes widened as if he’d just had an epiphany.

“But there is!” He exclaimed all of a sudden.

“Minhyuk, I don’t like that look in your eyes.” Hyungwon said, unsure.

“Look Wonnie, hear me out.” He began, dragging Hyungwon to sit on his bed with him. “Kihyun has a supermodel boyfriend, but guess who has a best friend, who’s _also_ a supermodel.” He said, excitedly.

“I don’t follow. You want to bring a friend to your highschool reunion?” Hyungwon asked slowly.

Minhyuk sighed before flicking the other boy on the forehead. “No, dumbass. The supermodel friend is _you_ and I can bring you as my fake date!” He finished proudly. Hyungwon however, had a mix of disgust and slight horror on his face at the prospect.

“No way man.” He responded without hesitation.

“Why not?” Minhyuk whined. “And wipe that look off your face, you know I’d be a perfect fake boyfriend!” He said, leaning his head onto Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Hyungwon shook Minhyuk’s head off of him. “Plus, there’s no way anyone would believe we’re boyfriends.” 

“Not true!” Minhyuk retaliated, slipping his hand into Hyungwon’s for emphasis. “We’d totally be the hottest couple there.” He swung their interlocked hands between them.

“There’s no reason I’d want that. And I’m sure if you were my boyfriend, I’d have to stop myself from crying myself to sleep every night.” Hyungwon joked despite keeping their hands clasped together. 

With a pout, Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon closer toward him. “There’s no way that would happen because I’d be a great boyfriend.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “I can prove it!” He quickly added.

“How so?”

“By fake dating you silly! Be my boyfriend for Saturday and I’ll show you how good I can be.” He ended with a wink. Looking over Hyungwon’s annoyed expression was enough for Minhyuk to know he had won him over.

“Fine, but if it goes terribly you owe me.” Hyungwon deadpanned. Minhyuk clapped his hands together with a bright smile on his face.

“Of course _baby_. I’ll buy you anything you want because I know it’ll go perfectly.” Minhyuk teased.

“If you call me ‘baby’ one more time you won’t even live to see the reunion.”

“Okay… _baby_.”

  
⋆

Saturday rolled around both too slowly and too quickly at the same time. On the one hand, Minhyuk was excited, ecstatic even, to meet his old friends and, more importantly, to show off his brand new ‘boyfriend’. However, on the other hand, his stomach did flips at the whole prospect of fake dating his best friend, perhaps the prospect of lying about his life was too daunting. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he didn’t actually have a boyfriend to show off so instead had to pretend for the sake of appearances. 

“You ready?” The low voice shook Minhyuk out of his head.

He looked at himself once over in the small wall mirror, adjusting the sleeves of his blazer. He wasn’t too sure about the dress code for the reunion and so opted to keep it smart casual with a pair of skin tight black jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. With one finger, he pushed down a stray strand of hair back into place, his hair parted slightly off centre. 

“Yeah. The real question is if you’re ready to b-” His voice slowed to a halt when he caught sight of the taller boy. Hyungwon was dressed similarly to Minhyuk, however he had no blazer and the three top buttons of his well fitted shirt were undone, revealing his defined collarbones. His hair, much unlike Minhyuk’s, had been left alone, somehow leaving a fashionable, tousled mess atop his head. 

“What’s wrong? Is it not good?” Hyungwon asked, checking his outfit for any flaws. Minhyuk swallowed the lump caught in his throat.

“No, you look good.” He said quickly. Hyungwon shook his head with a chuckle.

“You’re so weird sometimes Lee Minhyuk.” His eyes then moved to inspect Minhyuk’s outfit. “You’re not looking too bad yourself.” He moved closer, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk asked, a little flustered from the gesture.

“Your collar dummy.” Minhyuk felt Hyungwon turn his collar down before smoothing it out. “You can’t have it turned up like that.”

As much as Minhyuk wouldn’t want to admit it, there was no way that he could ignore the way his heart sped up ever so slightly at the sheer proximity. There was no way that could’ve impacted him so much, especially since him and Hyungwon had spent whole nights cuddled up against each other so he blamed it on his nerves. How would he survive the whole night if he was _this_ nervous even before it had begun.

“I- I know that.” He dumbly said in response. Hyungwon smirked.

“Okay. Oh- and I hope you’re driving because there’s no way I’m getting through this sober.” Hyungwon said, walking towards the front door.

Minhyuk was sure he wouldn’t drink for the sake of both his well being and his wallet, but after getting so worked up after that one encounter, he wasn’t too sure he could trust himself anymore.

“I guess we’re taking the bus then.”

⋆

It would have only taken them thirty minutes to arrive there by bus if it weren’t for one very rowdy man trying to fight the bus driver to let him on for free. And so thirty minutes quickly turned into forty and forty turned into an hour of waiting for another bus and inevitably opting to take a taxi when the bus never arrived.

“We should’ve done this to begin with.”

“That’s great advice Hyunwon, we really could’ve done with that an hour ago.” Minhyuk joked. Hyungwon smiled in response.

“What’s our story anyway.” Hyungwon asked. When Minhyuk simply gave him a puzzled look back, he spoke again. “Like, how did we meet? How did we fall in love? What was the first date like? How’s the sex?” Minhyuk grimaced at the last addition, but still answered after a pause.

“We met in a taxicab, just like the one we’re in now. We fell in love after you just couldn’t help but fall for my charming looks and dazzling charisma so I begrudgingly accepted your proposal to be my boyfriend. Our first date was at McDonalds, where you, oh so kindly, bought me a meal from the saver menu. And the sex? Great for you, but awful for me.” He finished with a smile as the vehicle arrived at the venue which was Minhyuk’s old school.

“That’s very romantic and all, but it’s bold of you to assume I’d buy you anything over 50p.” Hyungwon replied as he exited the car. 

Minhyuk followed suite, reaching over to grab Hyungwon’s hand to lead him in. Hyungwon leaned in closer before whispering in Minhyuk’s ear.

“And I’d have you know, I have tons of people trying to fuck me.” Minhyuk snorted in response.

The hall was dimly lit and there were more people than Minhyuk had expected to actually turn up. The set up was simple with a few tables dotted about with the drinks and food being served on a table off to the side with old throwback songs softly filling the room.

“That’s him.” Minhyuk whispered in Hyungwon’s ear, nodding his head towards Kihyun. They’d arrived just after the speeches had finished and now everyone was catching up with each other. Minhyuk had spotted Kihyun, dressed in an olive green shirt, light brown hair slicked back speaking to a girl that Minhyuk vaguely remembered being in his biology class. Next to him was Hyunwoo and Minhyuk couldn’t help but find it cute how small Kihyun was in comparison.

“We should go up to him.” 

“Lead the way then.” Hyungwon nudged Minhyuk’s shoulder with his own. 

With a nod, Minhyuk set off towards the group, his right arm linked into Hyungwon’s left. On the inside, his head was storming with dread, knowing this was the first time he’d spoken to Kihyun since their breakup. However, on the outside he reminded himself that he had to look effortlessly cool as if he hadn’t had a breakdown over running out of his favourite cereal just this morning.

“Minhyuk?” He turned around at the sound of the deep voice.

“Changkyun!” He exclaimed upon seeing the shorter, dark haired boy before engulfing him in a hug.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” He mumbled into Minhyuk’s shirt before wriggling out of his grasp.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss seeing you. We just had some trouble with getting here.” Minhyuk explained, turning to Hyungwon who nodded in agreement.

“And this is Hyungw-” Minhyuk started, only to get cut off by Changkyun.

“Hyungwon! I didn’t know you were Minhyuk’s boyfriend!” He marvelled at the taller boy. Hyungwon coughed awkwardly.

“Yes, that’s what I am... Minhyuk’s boyfriend.” He stumbled over his words and hung an arm around Minhyuk as if it would save his act. Minhyuk quickly nodded, snaking his arm around Hyungwon’s waist.

“So how do you know each other?” Minhyuk asked in an attempt to distract Changkyun from their obviously forced relationship.

“Me and Changkyun we’re on the same internship last year.” Hyungwon explained.

“Yeah.” Changkyun paused for a second. “I never thought such a nice guy such as yourself would be dating someone like Minhyuk.” He teased, earning him a hit on the arm from Minhyuk.

“Me too.” Hyungwon deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” Minhyuk whined, burying himself closer to Hyungwon. The conversation soon shifted to what Changkyun was doing with his life. 

Despite knowing about his love for music, Minhyuk was surprised to learn that he’d actually become a relatively successful rapper and producer over the years. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of minutes before Changkyun left the pair in order to talk to his other former friends.

“Look we’re a perfectly believable couple.” Hyungwon whispered. They were by the drinks table now, each on their third glass of cheap champagne. 

“Yeah, not with your mouth we’re not.” Minhyuk teased, reaching for something to eat. In all honesty, he understood why Hyungwon was thrown off. This act was supposed to just be for Kihyun, he’d forgotten that they had to convince everyone else of their relationship.

“He’s coming.” Minhyuk heard Hyungwon say, breaking his train of thought.

“Who’s comi- oh” He said through a mouth full of crackers, looking up to see a certain brown haired boy coming close, buff boyfriend in hand. “Fuck, what do we do?” 

“What do you mean ‘what do we do’? He’s your ex.” Hyungwon quickly quipped in a slight panic. “Should I play jealous?” He said again after a moment of consideration.

The couple were getting nearer.

“No way, I can’t trust you to act after what happened with Changkyun. Do I look okay?” He asked quickly, looking up to Hyungwon for approvable.

“Hey, I thought I was pretty good.” Hyungwon whined. Minhyuk felt Hyungwon’s hand slide down his arm and finally into his own hand. He also felt his cheeks get warmer and blamed it on the short, sharp jawed man coming his way. “And you look absolutely fuckable.” He added quietly after. Now Minhyuk was sure his cheeks were a shade of red.

“Shut up.” He mumbled right as the couple came to a halt in front of them.

“Hi Minhyuk.” Kihyun greeted a little stiffly. Minhyuk felt his heart jump at the sound of his name coming out of those lips once again.

“Hi.” He managed to squeak out. He was uncharacteristically nervous to speak to the shorter man. Hyungwon seemed to sense this as his thumb began drawing circles onto the back of Minhyuk’s hand. The gesture was nice, but it only made it even harder for Minhyuk to think straight.

Kihyun finally spoke up again after an awkwardly long pause. “It’s been a while.” Minhyuk nodded. “This is Hyunwoo, my boyfriend.” He said, gesturing to the taller man standing next to him.

Minhyuk could almost hear Hyungwon saying, _‘He already knows that.’_ in his head. Instead, he just felt him squeeze his hand once.

“Nice to meet you!” He smiled, giving a nod towards him, not wanting to release Hyungwon’s hand just yet. He raised their interlocked hands up slightly. “This is Hyungwon.” He said, hoping their supposed relationship was clear enough to them.

Kihyun reached out a hand to shake Hyungwon’s which he took confidently. In Minhyuk’s mind it was some sort of pathetic way to try and one up his nod.

“It’s nice to meet you Minhyuk, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Hyunwoo said. He seemed to smile with his whole face, his eyes getting smaller in an adorable eye smile. Minhyuk could see Kihyun getting noticeably stiffer at the comment. 

“Oh, have you now?” Minhyuk asked, becoming slightly playful. At least he wasn’t the only one obsessing over his ex.

“Hmm, how come you’ve never told me about this young gentleman then Minhyukie?” Hyungwon questioned with what seemed like genuine curiosity and Minhyuk had to force himself not to laugh at his fast thinking friend. He looked over towards Kihyun and was happy to see his lips slightly downturned. He’d never been good at hiding his emotions, his face a canvas for his heart.

“Guess it never came up,” Minhyuk answered nonchalantly. Now this was fun. “Anyway, how did you two meet?” He asked, moving the conversation away from them. 

That may have been a mistake, Minhyuk realised as the two began to explain their movie esque romance. _Of course_ Hyunwoo was the cute barista at the coffee shop that Kihyun frequented and _of course_ they fell in love at first sight, only getting together after a string of memorised coffee orders and cute napkin messages. It was only natural that they were still going strong months after they first started getting together. It was at that moment that Minhyuk decided their taxicab story wasn’t going to work.

“He’s just perfect.” Hyunwoo finished. “But enough about us, how did you two meet?” He asked with a friendly smile. Minhyuk almost felt bad for lying to the man. 

Hyungwon shared a glance with Minhyuk as if he could read his mind and tell that Minhyuk was about to change their story.

“Ah well, Hyungwon here is a DJ.” He started, unsure of where exactly he was going. “I happened to be at one of his gigs.” He tilted his head to look up at Hyungwon, who was struggling to keep himself from bursting out laughing. He coughed.

“Yeah, Minhyuk was there, I could spot him from a mile away with that red hair and matching red shirt.” He paused to chuckle. Minhyuk realised he was talking about the time when Hyungwon first invited him to one of his gigs. He’d slipped into the crowd fifteen minutes into his set to find Hyungwon behind the booth hyping up the crowd. He grinned remembering how much fun he had that night. 

“I just couldn’t take my eyes off him from the moment he walked through the door, hair perfectly done, dressed to the T and with a jawline that could cut glass. Just so beautiful.” Wow, if Minhyuk didn’t know better, he’d think Hyungwon was telling the truth with that glazed look in his eyes. “He was breathtaking.” Hyungwon added softly. Minhyuk felt his heart speed up at that.

“Aww, you charmer.” Minhyuk teased despite his flushed cheeks. “You didn’t look too bad yourself, all hot and sweaty from how much you were dancing.” He added, sounding more suggestive than he would have liked. “Must’ve been tiring dancing for the crowd like that.”

“For the crowd? I was only dancing for you, _baby._ ” Hyungwon smirked and let go of Minhyuk’s hand, only to wrap it around his waist. For some reason this made butterflies swarm in Minhyuk’s stomach. ‘ _This is pretend, right?’_ he wanted to ask, the obvious answer being _‘yes'_ because this was a fake relationship and a fake backstory. If so, then why did the feelings feel so real?

Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo laugh but couldn’t bring himself to look at him, his face way more flushed than he wanted to admit.

“You two are so cute. Who approached who first?” Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk nudged Hyungwon softly with his shoulder, urging him to continue.

“When I finished my set, he was surprisingly still in the club, so I made my way to him and bought him a drink.” He explained.

“You drink now?” Kihyun asked. Minhyuk nodded his head. It was weird that Kihyun, the man who once knew everything about him, didn’t know him much at all anymore.

“I’m surprised you didn’t spot him downing all the complimentary champagne over here.” Hyungwon joked, bringing a smile to Minhyuk’s lips. “Anyway, we clicked instantly. It was like we were made for each other.” Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo coo at the last part.

Minhyuk finally looked up at Kihyun. For once, he couldn’t read his expression clearly, his face showing something of longing but also content.

“I’m happy you’re happy Minhyuk.” He finally said, giving a small, albeit seemingly genuine smile. Minhyuk was unsure what to think of it, but guessed Kihyun only wanted the best for him.

“Me too.” He said back softly.

  
⋆

Two hours into the night and a few more drinks than Minhyuk would like to admit later, the music had been turned up, couples and friends dancing to the beat as if they were still eighteen. Minhyuk had excused himself from the dancing in order to go to the bathroom.

“Minhyuk.” He heard as he was washing his hands. He turned to see Kihyun. He hummed a ‘yes’ in response.

“I wanted to say- and I know it’s old and I’ve done this before, but still- I’m sorry.” Kihyun said, moving in front of Minhyuk. Minhyuk sighed softly.

“It was ages ago.” He replied.

“You still haven’t forgiven me.” Kihyun sullenly reminded Minhyuk.

“It really hurt Ki.” There’s something about knowing you were never enough for one person that makes you a little bitter inside.

“I’m sorry.” He said once again, moving even closer to Minhyuk that he could smell his cologne. Unsurprisingly, the same one he used to wear.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Except if it really didn’t, why would Minhyuk go to such great lengths to pretend he was happy? He kept his eyes downcast in the fear that if he looked up into Kihyun’s sharp brown ones he’d fall all over again. 

“It was Hyunwoo by the way.” He added as if it would make things better.

“Well that makes me feel fucking fantastic.” Minhyuk started bitterly. “The man you cheated on me with is now happily in a relationship with you. Congratulations.” 

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Kihyun defended himself. “I just thought-” 

“What did you think Kihyun?” Minhyuk interrupted, his voice quavering from his rising anger at the brown haired man. He lifted his gaze to stare at him, his eyes landing just left of his eyes.

He was close, closer than Minhyuk would have liked, so it was almost expected when Kihyun tiptoed in order to collide his lips with him. It was the sheer familiarity of the action and perhaps the small percentage of alcohol coursing through his body that made him kiss back in the beginning and then realising the fact that he hadn’t kissed someone in a very long time made him continue. He leaned into the kiss, stupidly allowing Kihyun to slip his tongue in, sloppy and desperate.

‘ _Fuck I shouldn’t’_ one part of his brain compelled, the other rationalising that he wasn’t actually going out with Hyungwon. It was only when he heard Kihyun release a breathy moan that he realised that he felt _nothing_ towards the man. He quickly pushed him away, unintentionally throwing him into the wall.

He heard Kihyun hit his head and release a soft “ouch”.

“Sorry Ki.” He quickly apologised out of habit. “Actually, I’m not- what the fuck Kihyun!?” His voice was loud, making Kihyun flinch at the words spilling out of the black haired boy’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.” He said, sounding like the human equivalent of a broken record.

“That’s all you say.”

“Because I mean it.” He whispered. “I miss you.” The last part was barely audible.

“Well I _don’t_ Kihyun, you should go apologize to Hyunwoo instead, tell him you cheated on him with the man you previously cheated on. See how that works out for you.” He spit out. Kihyun looked guilty for a second before covering his expression with anger.

“If you don’t recall, you kissed back! I’m not the only bad guy here.” He was practically shouting now. Minhyuk furrowed his brows in confusion before realising what Kihyun meant. He scoffed.

“Me and Hyungwon aren’t even together.” He said, the words somehow leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Kihyun opened his mouth to say something, but Minhyuk had already left the bathroom before he could get it out.

He easily located Hyungwon’s tall stature in the crowd, dancing with a group of people that Minhyuk’s not even sure he knew back in the day. He quickly wove his way through the sea of ex students to reach him.

“Hyungwon can we go?” He latched himself onto Hyungwon’s arm. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. He wondered how shaken he must’ve looked for Hyungwon to look at him with that much concern in his expression. 

“Of course we can.” He turned his body completely to face Minhyuk and cupped his face in his hands. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you outside.” He said, grabbing onto Hyungwon’s wrist and leading him out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kihyun looking at them with a puzzled expression.

The pair of them walked to the bus stop in silence, Minhyuk gripping Hyungwon’s arm for dear life, both because he was perturbed and because it was freezing outside. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Hyungwon asked once they reached the stop, his breath formed a cloud in front of him. Minhyuk nodded, eyes glued on a shattered glass bottle on the ground. He hesitated for a second before speaking.

“Kihyun kissed me.” 

“Oh.” Hyungwon fidgeted awkwardly next to him, presumably trying to find the right words to say.

“I kissed him back.”

“Oh?” 

“But like- I didn’t mean it, I mean I obviously kissed him but there was no meaning behind it so I don’t know why I did it.” He rambled quickly. Hyungwon was silent and Minhyuk almost felt like he had betrayed him. “I guess to confirm that I really felt nothing? And, no, I don’t feel anything.” he explained without being asked.

“Okay.” Hyungwon said.

“Are you mad?” He asked, tilting his head up to look at Hyungwon. The taller boy shook his head.

“Why would I be?” He responded, looking down to meet Minhyuk’s gaze. They were practically the same height but Minhyuk was so folded over Hyungwon’s arm that it made him seem so much smaller than him.

“I dunno.” He replied. The streetlight harshly illuminated the right side of Hyungwon’s face, the resulting shadows emphasised how rounded his cheeks were. “You’re cheeks are so round.” He said mindlessly.

Hyungwon broke out in laughter. “W- what?” He stammered out through his giggles. Minhyuk was soon laughing along with the taller boy, leaning most of his weight into him, almost toppling them over. “You’re so dumb sometimes, I swear.”

The air around them filled with giggles and hiccups as they both struggled to regain their breaths. Minhyuk sighed contentedly.

“Hyungwon?” 

“Minhyuk?” He asked back, mimicking his tone. Minhyuk grinned.

“Did you mean what you said in there? I mean what you said to Kihyun.” He asked, his usual confidence making a surprise appearance. 

“You mean about you being pretty?” Minhyuk nodded. Hyungwon hummed. “I always think you’re pretty.”

“Really?”

“The prettiest.” Minhyuk felt his cheeks flare up again despite the cold weather.

“I think you’re pretty too. Handsome as well.” He admitted. Now it was Hyungwon’s turn to be flustered, his cheeks faintly turning a rose colour. “You’re cute.” He said in reaction to his blush.

“Is that true?” he asked, turning to face Minhyuk and tilting his head to the side. Minhyuk nodded.

“At that gig, the one where you were wearing red,” Hyungwon paused to think. Minhyuk nodded, urging him to go on. “I thought it was ridiculous at first, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You have no idea how good you looked, I swear you were sparkling that day.” Minhyuk interrupted him.

“Well of course I was, I was wearing enough body glitter to be seen from space.” He joked, bringing a smile to Hyungwon’s face, making his cheeks even more rounded.

“I should’ve known. I think I messed up on that set you know.” He said, seemingly randomly.

“I didn’t hear anything wrong.” 

“You wouldn’t have with you dancing with all the men that you did.” He laughed. “That’s what distracted me. You’re beautiful when you dance you know? When you smile so bright like there’s not a care in the world.” Minhyuk smiled bashfully, his heart speeding up once again.

“You’re beautiful too, especially when you do that thing when you run your hand through your hair.” He confessed, the atmosphere seeming to become strangely warm around them.

“Like this?” He asked before running his hand through his hair. Minhyuk nodded, crashing his head into Hyungwon’s chest to hide his blush. He heard Hyungwon laugh, and felt the vibrations coming from his chest at the same time.

They stayed that way for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. Minhyuk only lifted his head when he felt a hand tilt his chin upwards. He couldn’t help but smile when his eyes met Hyungwon’s.

“Minhyuk?” His voice was quiet despite the empty street.

“Yes?” He whispered back, equally as softly.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Minhyuk felt the words whispered onto his lips. They lit his heart on fire and all of a sudden, he was no longer cold.

“I love you too Hyungwon.” Was all he said back before closing the tiny space left between them.

The kiss lasted long, but was slow and passionate, Minhyuk trailing his hands over Hyungwon, relishing everything he’d never had before. Hyungwon felt warm and comfortable against him, every movement setting off sparks in Minhyuk’s mind.

A familiar voice chirped somewhere in the background, “He cheated on you by the way.” Minhyuk felt Hyungwon remove a hand from his waist, presumably to flip Kihyun off before returning his attention to Minhyuk.

They broke off eventually, only to break into giggles. “Maybe I should have told you that sooner.” Hyungwon said breathlessly. Minhyuk nodded.

“I love you.” 

“You already said that.” Hyungwon smiled, cupping Minhyuk’s cheek.

“And I could say it again and again, Chae Hyungwon I love you.” He declared proudly. Hyungwon shook his head with a chuckle.

“I love you too Minhyuk.” He traced his thumb along Minhyuk’s jaw. “We missed our bus by the way.” Minhyuk’s eyes widened.

“God, we’re so dumb.” He laughed. “Taxi?” Hyungwon nodded before leaning down to give Minhyuk another peck on the lips.

“Good idea.”

⋆

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that's it. I'm like lowkey proud of myself for finishing this. Also Kihyun like seems like a complete dick in this but that's only considering Minhyuk's perception. Like I might do a little prequel or a spin off fic from Kihyun's perspective if anyone would be up for it. Thank you for reading!! Please give criticism if you have any because I really can't write lmao.


End file.
